


started to reflect on all that's been before

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Homosexuality, Introspection, Male Homosexuality, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: Sun, while in jail, ruminates over the Sense8 bond and the feelings she experiences because of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Low Life" by X Ambassadors.
> 
> Also, hey, sorry for such a long gap between posts. I've been working on my novel and this is actually a scene from it, edited and adapted to fit Sense8. Hope y'all enjoy.

Sometimes, when Sun’s in another’s body, it’s hard to tell what’s her feelings and what’s theirs.

She’s in Lito's body, trying to absorb the heat of the room and the warmth of this fire burning in his heart- this love, however young it may be- to stave off the cold air of the gaol cell she’s been thrown into, but it’s a bit disconcerting to be with Lito in a moment like this.

This body- Lito's body- yearns to kiss Hernando, to taste his mouth and touch his skin. When it feels love- when Lito __ feels love- there’s a physical, sexual component to it, a craving for intimate contact. It’s a yearning that she’s uncomfortably familiar with, having to deal with the influence of her Sensates over the past few days , but one that she’s never grown entirely used to.

Sun, back in her own body, feels nothing like that. She’s never been able to feel a yearning like that on her own, to be able to conjure up those kinds of feelings when in her own body. Her body doesn’t respond to physical, intimate touch like her Sensates __ do, and that’s going to be a point of difference between them for a very long time.

_But not a problem, hopefully_ , Nomi says, and Sun's lips curl up into a smile.

_ With any luck. _


End file.
